Treasure Planet
by DarkLycanDreamer217
Summary: Jim Hawkins and his sister Kenda discovered an ancient map that could lead them to the legendary Treasure Planet with treasures. However, they weren't the only ones after it. After meeting Silver and the crew, Jim was growing suspicious of the cyborg and was determined to keep Kenda safe. How could she believe that Silver was a good cyborg when they must stay away from him?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Treasure Planet or the characters except "Kenda Hawkins." I created her from a dream. Please review. If I get enough reviews saying they want more, I'll upload them. Thanks.**

* * *

_Prologue_

A long time ago, the night was clear and the winds were tranquil. A large ship was sailing around the galaxy. People were in the ballroom dancing with other lords and ladies. Foods and drinks were being served, and the guests were having a splendid time. Little did they know that they were pursed by...pirates.

A ship was smaller and glinted with wickedness. It was black with red sails, but one black flag had a skull. Along with the most trepidation of these pirates was the notorious Captain Nathaniel Flint.

Flint was the captain of his crew with six eyes and long nails like claws. He and other pirates were cruel and hated everything but treasures. They started firing cannons at the other ship, and the passengers were frightened by the blackout.

Smoke came from both ships with fire everywhere. The passengers panicked and screamed in terror.

A small five-year-old boy was watching the action, watching the small ship firing cannons at the other ship. He was enjoying it, and he listened to the narrator of the story, talking about the action and everything. The pirates were like Candarian zap-wing, overtaking their prey.

But then, a door opened and there was someone at the door. It was a woman holding a small two-year-old baby girl. "James Pleiades Hawkins!" the woman called. It was his mother who spotted him with his favorite book.

"Were you up the whole time?" she continued. "I need to put your sister to sleep."

Kenda was the name of the boy's little sister who was left on the front porch of Benbow Inn. His mother found her lying outside at night a year ago when his father came home. And she wondered how the little baby girl came to them. She was holding a note that asked them to take care of her. She was also wearing the diamond crystal necklace. His mother thought that the necklace was Kenda's and maybe it was special to her. Afterward, the boy's mother noticed that after finding the baby, alone at night in front of Benbow Inn, it was such a mystery to her. So the boy—Jim—and his family had been taking care of her, making her part of the family.

"Mom, I was just getting to the best part," said Jim. He looked at his mother and sister with a look. "Can you read it to me, please? Kenda would sure like to hear this."

She sighed. She knew that Jim loved hearing the story about treasures and pirates. Then she walked over to his bed with Kenda in her arms. "All right then," she said.

Once they were comfortable, Jim opened the book to the part where he left off. Like a Canadarian zap-wing going beyond its quarry, Captain Flint and his crew of renegades swooped in out of nowhere with swords in their grips. They fought the men who were in the other ship, and the men fought back. Many of the men died, but not too many pirates died. Most of them survived.

The pirates went to the rooms to find the chest full of treasures. Then, when they found the chest, they used their swords to break the lock. They opened the lid and poured the treasures out. There were rubies, emeralds, diamonds, and gold coins as treasures. Flint grabbed a handful of them and laughed evilly when he saw the riches in his own hands.

Then, gathering up their plunder and with the treasures onboard, the pirates and the ship vanished without a single trace. His secret trove was never discovered. But, such stories have persisted that it remained hidden somewhere in the outermost reaches of the galaxy, stowed with possessions, beyond imagination, in a loot of a thousands worlds, known as Treasure Planet.

The story was finished. Jim's mother Sarah closed the book and putted it on top of the nightstand. "Come here, Kenda," she said, picking her up.

Kenda giggled at her mother and smiled. Jim was still curious about the story. He wondered how the pirates swooped in the other ship from nowhere. So many questions filled his mind about the story. He wondered how the captain and his crew disappeared without any trace. It was a mystery to him. He wanted to find out how they did it.

Sarah fixed his little pillow once it was puffed up. Jim pulled the bed sheet up to his neck and made himself feel comfortable. Then she tucked him to bed. He didn't say anything to her about the questions in his mind. They were the kind of questions that remained unanswered until there was prove.

"My two little adventurers," said Sarah with a smile. "Time to go to sleep."

"Do you think Kenda will love these stories?" he asked. "Do you think someday Kenda and I well go and find Treasure Planet?"

"Jim, I believe it's more like a legend, you know," she said. "A myth. Something that can't be proven. Or, it's just an ancient story."

"It's real, Mom, I know it is," he said. "And I'm sure Kenda will believe it, too."

His mother smiled at him. He liked hearing legends, part of his personality. "Of course it is," she whispered, and kissed him in the head.

"Good night, Mom."

"Good night, sweetie."

"Good night, Kenda!"

He walked over to his mother and sister, and kissed Kenda's forehead gently. She looked at him and he did a small wave with his hand, meaning goodnight. She waved back and smiled. She reached her hands out to him, and they hugged. She had a smile on her face, a sweet smile that he loved. Then he went back to bed and covered himself again. He looked at his mother and sister as his mother walked over to the door with Kenda and held the door knob. She looked back at him and said, "I love you."

"I love you, too," he whispered.

Then she closed the door and the room became murky. In the dark, it was a little quiet at the moment. Shortly, he took the book and went under the sheet. He opened it and it was shining bright at him. He smiled as he started hearing the story once more. Certain nights there were in the galaxy when the quiet but soft winds, so inviting in their promise of journey and liberty, made one's spirit soar like the wind itself. Eventually, he began dreaming about adventures in his future.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this! Review and let me know if you want more! I loved the movie!**


End file.
